gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Acura NSX '93
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec |manufacturer = Acura |displacement = 2977 cc |drivetrain = |year = 1993 |engine = C30A |power = 268 BHP |torque = 217.0 lb-ft |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = 1170 mm |length = 4430 mm |width = 1811 mm }} The Acura NSX '93 is a mid-engined, rear-wheel-drive sports car produced by Acura. It only appears in Gran Turismo, Gran Turismo 2 and Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, being overshadowed by its 1991 and 1997 equivalents. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this car, except in GT3, where only the first six are available : * Formula Red * Grand Prix White * Kaiser Silver Metallic * Berlina Black * Indy Yellow Pearl * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl * Neutron White Pearl * Championship White * Sebring Silver Metallic * Quasar Gray Pearl * Cranberry Red Pearl * Estoril Turquoise Pearl * Shallot Green Pearl * Bay Leaf Green Description This description is taken from the original Gran Turismo: The NSX is the world's first aluminum production car. Every major component is constructed of aluminum or light weight, which provides an outstanding power-to-weight ratio and excellent handling. Like the chassis, the suspension is made entirely of aluminum. It features double wishbone suspension, front and rear, with special gas-pressurized Honda Progressive Valve-equipped shock absorbers. Powering the NSX is a 3.0-liter, DOHC, 24-valve V6 engine that produces 270 BHP. This engine features a unique Variable Valve Timing and Lift Electronic Control (VTEC) system, which varies the lift and duration of each cylinder's four valves to optimize both low-end torque and high rpm performance. The NSX can achieve a track-tested top speed in excess of 165 mph, acceleration from 0 to 60 mph in 5.03 seconds,Shortened to "secs" in the game. and run the 1/4 mile in under 14.0 seconds. The NSX is designed to represent an entirely new definition of the exotic sports car. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Honda/Acura Used Cars dealership for around 62,000 Credits. It is only available in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Acura dealership for 95,000 Credits. It is only available in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT3 This car can be bought at the Acura dealership for 99,570 Credits. Trivia *In the first two Gran Turismo games, the NSX '93 was simply a rebadge of the Honda NSX Type R '92, evident by the red Honda badge in the front. This is also why this car can enter the Type-R Meeting in GT2. *Although this car was race modifiable in the original Gran Turismo, this car can't be race modified in Gran Turismo 2. However, the race modified version of this car is still present in the game files and can be accessed with cheat devices, meaning that racing modifications were originally intended to be available for this car. Pictures File:H2a2nn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2. -R-Acura_NSX_'93_(GT1).jpg|An Acura NSX '93 with racing modifications applied. -R-Acura_NSX_'93.jpg|The unused racing modifications of the Acura NSX '93 in Gran Turismo 2. The car that the player was supposed to get when the racing modifications are applied on this car is actually the Acura NSX-R LM GT2 '95, previously appeared in the PAL and NTSC-U versions of the original Gran Turismo. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:Acura Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race